Say I Love You,
by KarinNaLu4ever
Summary: Lucy adalah anak yang pendiam dan tak pandai bergaul, ia menganggap teman itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati dan Natsu adalah pemuda yang mengubah anggapannya tentang teman.
1. Sebuah ciuman

"….Marmut peliharaaan kelas mati, sepertinya dia keracunan makanan" Ujar seorang guru pada murid – muridnya.

Seorang anak lelaki menuduhku dan teman – temanku. "Pasti kalian!. Kemarin aku lihat tiga orang cewek di kandang marmut!".

"I-tu Lucy," Ungkap salah satu gadis yang berada di sebelahku.

"Eh….?"

"Kemarin dia bilang, marmut dapat memakan apa saja. Makanya kami beri makan!"

"Kami sudah bilang tidak mau, tetapi dia tetap memaksa!"

"…Bukan aku, aku…tidak melakukan itu,"

**Disclaimer © Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning : Sengaja aku OOC-kan, Typho, Gaje,dll.**

**Natsu X Lucy.**

**Say I love You.**

**By.**

**KarinNalu4ever.**

(Lucy Pov)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku akibat mimpi burukku tentang masa lalu, ku kerjap – kerjapkan mataku sejenak agar rasa kantukku hilang.

Aku mengelus bulu halus kucingku yang sedang tidur di sebelahku. "Ohayo, Charle!"Sapaku pada kucing kesayanganku yang bernama Charle.

"Lucy. Bangun, sarapan sudah siap!"Panggil mamaku yang bernama Layla.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari kasurku. Air hangat dari shower mengalir dari ubun – ubun kepalaku, aku menatap kosong keramik yang ada di depanku. Aku kembali mengingat mimpiku yang terus mendatangi tidurku di malam hari, aku menggigit kuat – kuat bibir bawahku agar menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi setiap rongga dadaku.

"Lucy. Cepatlah, sarapan sudah siap dari lima belas menit yang lalu!" Panggil mamaku untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini.

Krieet…

~0o0o~

Klinting – Klinting…

Begitulah bunyi genta angin yang terkena angin di pagi hari, di ruang makan hanya aku, mama, dan charle. Papaku kecelakaan yang sudah merenggut nyawanya, pesawat yang di tumpangi papaku dan karyawannya meledak di udara tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Kejadian itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu, kini perusahaan diambil alih oleh mama.

"Mama, memasang genta angin. Jadi terasa seperti musim panas," Ucap Mama di sela makannya.

"Hm, tetapi bukankah sudah terlambat?".

"Tidak ada kata terlambat! Semua hal baru akan di mulai kalau kau sudah siap!".

"Apa maksudnya?".

"Itu adalah syair lagu yang di buat papamu untuk mama,"Jawab mama di selingi senyuman yang hangat.

"…..."(aku tak berniat membalas jawaban mama).

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"Tanya mama ketika sudah selesai makan.

"Tidak buruk,"

"Mama akan pulang terlambat,"

"Hm,"

"Nana. Tolong kau bereskan semua ini ya! Saya terburu – buru karena ada meeting!"Perintah mama pada salah satu pelayannya.

"Baik, Nyonya!"Jawab Nana.

"Lucy, apakah kau mau berangkat bersama mama?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku bisa naik kereta,"

"Baiklah. Mama, berangkat!" Ucap mama setelah itu ia sudah tidak ada di ruang makan ini.

"Nana. Aku berangkat!" Aku pamit pada Nana yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Hati – hati, nona!" Ujar Nana.

~0o0o~

Tap…tap..tap…

Hanya terdengar suara langkah kakiku di jalan komplek yang lengang ini, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena walau ramai juga. Jalan ini hanya di tempati oleh anak muda yang seumuran denganku yang selalu membicarakanku.

Ku pasang headset di telingaku, musik slow mulai terdengar di daun telingaku. Aku menikmati suara merdu dari penyanyi wanita terkenal, sesekali aku memetikkan jariku mengikuti alunan musik yang lembut. Semilir angin menerpa wajahku, dan menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambutku. Aku sisipkan helaian rambutku di telinga agar tidak terlalu terlihat berantakan.

"Hey, lihat. Si Heartfillia sedang berjalan seorang diri, kasihan sekali dia!" Sindir salah seorang gadis yang memakai seragam senada denganku.

"Kau tahu mengapa dia sendirian?" Tanya gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Jawab gadis yang telah menyindirku.

"Karena dia selalu suka pilih-pilih teman! Dia hanya mau bergaul dengan orang yang sederajatnya. Buruk sekali kepribadian gadis itu, dia memang seorang putri. Tetapi seorang putri yang tak pantas di lahirkan di dunia ini! aku harap dia menghilang dari dunia ini!" Ejek gadis itu dengan suara sengaja di keraskan agar aku bisa mendengarnya.

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan busuk mereka padaku, perkataan itu sudah menjadi sarapanku setiap hari dan setiap detik di hidupku. Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa saat mereka mengejekku seperti itu. Toh, yang di omong mereka-kan salah. Mengapa aku harus marah.

Mereka suka mengolok-olokku karena kepribadianku yang tertutup dan selalu sendiri, aku tidak membutuhkan olokan dan cacian yang kerap kali dilontarkan padaku. Aku yang selalu sendiri ini, tidak membutuhkan teman. Menurutku teman hanya akan membuatku sakit hati dan terluka, maka dari itu aku tidak mau berteman dengan seseorang.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Akhirnya aku telah sampai di stasiun kereta tujuanku, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam stasiun itu dan membeli tiket kereta. Aku melepas headset dari telingaku dan mematikan ipodku. Sekelompok gadis yang sering mengejekku melihatku dengan tatapan sinis dan menusuk, aku tidak menghiraukan mereka dan memilih untuk berdiri di belakang garis kuning daripada duduk di kursi yang sederet dengan mereka.

"Hey, lihat. SI AURA SURAM!" Ejek salah satu dari sekelompok gadis yang melihatku dengan sinis.

"Hahahahahha….." Mereka tertawa setelah mengejekku dengan julukan yang kasar.

Sekali lagi aku tidak menghiraukan ejekan dan perkataan itu. Kereta api datang dengan kecepatan yang sudah diturunkan, dan akhirnya kereta itu berhenti di hadapanku. Pintu kereta terbuka, mempersilahkan penumpang untuk masuk. Dengan segera aku masuk kedalam kereta dan tidak menghiraukan sekelompok gadis itu yang terus mengejekku dengan perkataan kasar.

~0o0o~

Kriiik..Kriiik..Kriiikk..

Suara serangga saling sahut menyahut memberi nuansa asri di Fairy Tail Academy tempatku bersekolah, semua murid dari berbagai kalangan bersekolah di situ. Aku berjalan dengan tenang memasuki gerbang sekolah, berbagai ejekan para gadis lemparkan padaku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, kalau aku melawan atau marah. Mereka akan semakin menjadi – jadi mengejekku, tetapi ada segelintir orang yang mengajakku berteman. Tetapi aku menolaknya karena menurutku teman hanya akan membuatku sakit hati.

"Heartfillia…" Panggil seorang gadis di hadapanku bersama kedua orang temannya.

"Sudah beberapa lama kamu menjomblo?" Tanya gadis itu lagi di selingi tatapan menyindir.

Aku terus berjalan melewati mereka yang menatapku dengan tatapan menyindir. Makin hari mereka terus menjadi – jadi mengejekku, aku tidak pernah membuat salah pada mereka. Tetapi mereka yang selalu membuat masalah padaku, mereka yang menganggap dirinya paling hebat.

"Heh..aku dicuekin!"Ucap gadis itu dengan nada menyindir.

Gadis di sebelahnya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan tersenyum mengejek. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah bertanya seperti itu padanya. Yui!".

Gadis di sebelahnya menimpali. "Benar! Dia kan sudah tujuh belas tahun menjomblo!".

"Hhahhahaha….."

Aku tidak pernah memiliki pacar ataupun seorang teman dalam tujuh belas tahun ini, mungkin keadaan ini akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Dulu ada beberapa orang yang aku sebut dengan nama teman, namun sekarang aku mengerti. Meski aku punya teman, aku akan terluka karena mereka. Karena itu aku tidak membutuhkan mereka.

Aku telah sampai di kelas yang setiap orangnya tidak ada yang menyapaku, mungkin ada segelintir orang yang menyapaku. Orang yang sama yang selalu mengajakku berteman, tetapi aku terus menolak kehadiran mereka.

(Lucy End Pov)

~0o0o~

"Yahhh. Kemarin itu benar-benar menyenangkan, kabarnya gadis Mermaid Heel Academy sangat imut - imut!" Ucap seorang pria bernama Loke.

"Pikiranmu itu hanya gadis yang imut-imut saja!" Timpal seorang pria berambut merah muda bernama Natsu.

Loke merenggut. "Tetapi, mereka semua hanya tertarik padamu, Jellal, Gajeel dan Gray!"

Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Loke dengan sinis. "Itu karena kau tidak menampakan dirimu pada mereka, baka!".

"Benar kata Natsu. Kau yang salah, bukan kami!" Timpal Jellal pada Loke.

Gajeel tersenyum mengejek. "Gihi. Kau iri pada kami ya?".

"Ck. Loke, bukankah kau sudah sering di kelilingi para gadis. Mengapa mesti iri?"

"Terserah!".

"Natsu, aku dengar ada yang ingin bertukar nomer handphone padamu!"

"Kau tahu darimana, Gray?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa…..Natsu-kun, Gray-kun,Jellal-kun,Gajeel-kun, Loke-kun…."

"Yo. Para gadis yang cantik!" Sapa Loke pada mereka.

"Kyaaaaaa….Loke-kun berkencanlah denganku!"

"Maaf, hime. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Jellal-kun jadilah pacarku!"

Jellal tersenyum."Maaf. Gadis – gadis, aku sudah punya pacar!"

"Kyaaaa…..Gray-kun jadikan aku pacarmu!"

"Maaf, Gray-sama sudah menjadi milikku!" Ucap seorang gadis bernama Juvia yang tengah merangkul lengan kekar Gray. "Iyakan, Gray-sama~".

"I-iya,"

Levy yang kebetulan lewat langsung dirangkul oleh Gajeel dengan erat. " Levy, kau adalah pacarku-kan?".

"Gajeel. Lepas!" Levy berontak dari dekapan Gajeel, mukanya sudah dipenuhi oleh warna merah karena malu.

"Diamlah atau kucium!" Bisik Gajeel.

Levy langsung diam seketika mendengar ancaman Gajeel yang membuat wajahnya merona merah. Para gadis melirik Natsu yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, senyuman penuh keterpaksaan Natsu lontarkan pada para fansnya.

Bruk…

Natsu mundur selangkah dan tidak sengaja mendorong seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Natsu menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bersalah, gadis yang di tabraknya menoleh dan menatap Natsu dengan pandangan sinis dan menusuk.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja,"

Tanpa sepatah katapun Lucy bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Para gadis menatap punggung Lucy dengan tatapan sinis bin tidak suka pada gadis bermarga Heartfillia itu, Natsu melihat Lucy dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ternyata dia memang aneh!" Komentar salah satu dari para gadis.

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Natsu.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Levy kepada Natsu.

"Tidak,"Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Padahal aku, Juvia, dan kau sekelas dengannya," Ungkap Levy.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Lucy Heartfillia," Jawab Juvia.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar suaranya dan mungkin semua orang belum pernah mendengar suaranya. Setiap kali aku, Juvia, dan Erza mendekat. Tetapi dia malah menjauh, memang dia agak pendiam," Ucap Levy.

"_sepertinya dia menarik!_"Batin Natsu, di selingi senyuman penuh arti.

~0o0o~

Teng…Teng…Teng….

"Kenapa kita harus kumpul pagi – pagi gini sih?" Keluh Natsu, ia berjalan dengan ogah – ogahan.

"Hey. Flamehead, kenapa kau mesti mengeluh sih?" Tanya Gray dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ngajak berantem?!"

Loke yang kebetulan melihat para gadis yang menaiki tangga sambil menutupi roknya agar tidak terlihat. Langsung menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman mesum.

"Hey, lihat. Kalian seksi banget…!" Ucap Loke dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Loke-kun, hentai!"

"Makanya jangan pakai rok pendek kalau tidak mau diintip!"

"Oi, Loke jangan mengganggu mereka!" Ucap Jellal.

"Baiklah,"

"Natsu, Gray. Sudah jangan bertengkar!" Jellal memberi deathglare pada Natsu dan Gray yang terus bertengkar.

"A-aye!"

Natsu dan Gray menyusul Jellal, Loke, dan Gajeel yang sudah berada di tangga. Muka mereka telah babak belur karena saling memukul satu sama lain, tetapi menurut para gadis yang ada di sekitar mereka itu sangat jantan.

"Justru lebih seksi kalau disembunyikan karena laki-laki jadi tambah penasaran dengan apa yang di balik rok kalian!" Nasihat Loke pada para gadis di selingi cengiran mesumnya.

Puk.

"Kau memberi nasihat atau apasih?" Tanya Natsu sambil menepuk pelan pundak Loke.

"Ya. Memberi Nasihatlah!" Jawab Loke.

"Dasar singa aneh!" Ejek Gajeel yang sedari tadi diam tak ada minat untuk bicara.

"Oh ya, Natsu-kun. Aku dengar kau makan malam dengan para gadis Fiore Academy, apakah itu kencan buta?" Tanya seorang gadis di sebelah Natsu.

"Bukan, kami hanya makan bersama. Tidak lebih!" Jawab Natsu seadanya.

Para gadis yang mengelilingi Jellal, Gajeel, Gray dan Loke langsung menghampiri Natsu. Dan memberi pertanyaan yang luar biasa banyaknya pada Natsu.

"Curang! Seharusnya Natsu-kun mengajak kami juga!" Ujar salah seorang gadis dengan muka di buat – buat cemberut.

"Baiklah, lain kali!"

"Asyik! Janji ya?"

"Ya,"

"Oh, rok panjang selutut! Menggoda sekali…" Ucap Loke dengan mengukir senyum mesumnya.

Tap..tap..tap..

Natsu menoleh ke arah Loke dan keluar dari kerumunan para gadis, ia hendak mencegah Loke untuk memegang rok gadis itu. Tetapi terlambat.

"Jadi siapa yang memakai rok panjang selutut ini?"

"Loke, jangan!"

Tap…

"Ah?!"

"Are? Oh, ternyata Heartfillia,"

"Loke sudah kubilang jangan!"

Lucy terdiam, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. ia memutar tubuhnya dan…..

**Buakh..!**

Dengan telak Lucy menendang seseorang yang ternyata Natsu, Natsu terlempar dari tangga dan terjatuh di keramik dengan keras. Para gadis berteriak dan menghampiri Natsu, termasuk Gray, Jellal, Loke, dan Gajeel. Jellal menatap Lucy dengan tidak percaya, kekuatannya lebih dari Erza. Natsu menatap Lucy dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Natsu-kun, apa kau baik – baik saja?"

"Natsu-kun, apakah tidak ada yang terluka?"

Lucy memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan gejolak di hatinya. Kata – kata yang ia ingin lontarkan sudah siap meluncur kapan saja, orang yang berani memegang roknya harus di beri pelajaran.

"Selalu. Selalu saja, bilang tidak sengaja. Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?! Jangan ganggu aku! Bodoh! MATI SAJA SANA!" Bentak Lucy pada Natsu.

Lucy menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan pergi dari tangga itu. Natsu tercengang, ya ia tercengang dengan yang barusan terjadi. Tidak hanya Natsu saja yang di buat kaget oleh Lucy, tetapi Loke, Gray, Jellal, dan Gajeel.

"Kasar sekali, padahal itukan Loke-kun!"

"Hey. Flamehead, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oi, salamander. Apakah kepalamu sampai terbentur?"

"Hey. Natsu, sadarlah!"

"Hmpt. HAHAHAHAHAHA…. Aduh sakit, hahahahaha!" Natsu tertawa terbahak – bahak dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan, aku Natsu. Gara-gara aku, kepalamu jadi terbentur!"

"_Lucy…Heartfillia. Kau sungguh menarik!_" Batin Natsu.

~0o0o~

Teng…Teng…Teng…..

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, Lucy membereskan buku dari mejanya. Para gadis yang tadi bersama Natsu, Jellal, Loke, Gajeel, dan Gray menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Berbagai cacian mereka lontarkan pada Lucy, tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Mentang-mentang seorang putri dari keluarga terpandang di Fiore, membuat sikapnya seperti seorang penguasa!" Ucap salah satu gadis dari mereka.

Lucy berjalan dengan langkah tenang di koridor, tetapi suasana di koridor saat ini sangatlah tidak tenang. Kebanyakan dari mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka bin sinis, pandangan itu Lucy anggap hanya angin lalu. Lucy sampai di lokernya, ia membukanya. Seperti yang ia duga, banyak paku di lokernya dan sekarang jatuh berceceran di lantai. Dan satu lagi sebuah surat, surat yang berasal dari pembencinya

Hanya orang hina dan keji!.

Begitulah isi dari surat tersebut. Tidak ada perasaaan kesal ataupun marah yang terselip di hatinya, semua itu sudah biasa menghiasi harinya. Ia sudah kebal.

"Lucy Heartfillia!" Panggil seseorang di sebelah Lucy.

Lucy menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang melambai ke arahnya, ia memamerkan grinsnya pada Lucy. Iris caramel Lucy sedikit melebar saat melihat warna biru di tangan pria yang bernama Natsu, Lucy kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat menahan gejolak di hatinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf tentang yang tadi pagi!"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf!"

"Orang yang menarik rokmu adalah sahabatku, Loke namanya!"

"Sudah lupakanlah tentang yang tadi pagi, aku harus pulang!"

"Tunggu! Loke memang sedikit keterlaluan, tetapi ia tidak bermaksud buruk!"

"…."(Lucy tidak berniat membalas perkataan Natsu, ia tetap sibuk memakai sepatu)

Tap.

"Heartfillia-san, maaf!"

"Ah?! T-tidak, aku…eng…. Maaf telah menendangmu!" Ucap Lucy, ia meremas surat yang digenggamannya dengan kuat.

"Hahaha. Tendangan berputar itu, kau sepertinya mengikuti klub Judo ya?"

"Eng… aku tidak mengikuti klub apapun!" Rona merah di pipi Lucy menjalar sampai telinganya, ia memalingkan mukanya dari Natsu.

"Maaf,"

"T-tidak apa-apa,"

"Menurutku kau sangat menarik, Luce!"

"Me–narik? Menarik karena untuk dipermainkan olehmu, Dragneel?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku menyukai gadis yang menarik sepertimu, Luce."

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Menarik. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan, Dragneel!"

~0o0o~

Lucy melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di jalan yang sangat lengang dan sepi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke toko buku yang ia dirikan atas izin mamanya, dengan terpaksa ia melewati jalan pintas yang di kenal menyeramkan oleh penduduk sekitar. Lucy menambah kewaspadaannya pada dirinya, dan ternyata preman yang biasa di gang ini sedang tidak ada.

Tap….tap..Tap…

"Hey, Luce!" Sapa Natsu pada Lucy.

"Ah?!"

"Tidak perlu setakut itu padaku, aku bukan hantu ataupun preman!"

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Menggangguku?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin berteman denganmu, teman?" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy dan memberi grins andalannya.

"Teman? Aku tidak membutuhkan teman, selamat tinggal!" Lucy berjalan melewati Natsu dengan langkah cepat.

" Tunggu!"

Tap..

"Apa lagi?!"

"Ayo kita bertukar nome handphone!"

"Tidak mau! Siapa kau berani sekali minta seperti itu!"

"Baiklah. Ini nomer handphoneku, kau bisa menelfonku jika membutuhkan sesuatu!"

Lucy menerima kertas yang di berikan Natsu padanya, ternyata nomer handphone Natsu. Lucy memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu kertas itu di kantonginya. Lucy menatap Natsu sebentar dan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Lucy berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan badannya, ia mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya. Ia memberikan sebuah plester luka pada Natsu, Natsu menerimanya dengan suka hati.

"Lukaku tidak akan sembuh dengan plester sekecil ini!"

"Ini jika kurang!" Lucy memberikan serenteng plester luka pada Natsu dan berjalan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Terima kasih,"

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi, Lucy meninggalkan Natsu sendirian di gang itu. Natsu hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian Lucy.

~0o0o~

"Hime-sama, hati – hati. Berikan salamku pada nyonya!" Ucap bibi Mei pada Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku pulang dulu, bibi Mei!"

Lucy melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di jalan setapak, instingnya merasakan kalau ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada siapapun. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan saat ia menoleh tetap tidak ada siapapun.

"Hay, Luce!" Sapa Natsu saat Lucy berbalik kearahnya.

"Kyaaaa. Siapa kau!?" Jerit Lucy.

Natsu menutup telinganya. "Sssst. Bisa tidak kau jangan berisik?"

"Dragneel. Mau apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku tadi melihatmu berjalan seorang diri makanya aku menghampirimu!"

Lucy menghela nafas lega. "Ternyata hanya perasaanku,"

"Apa mungkin pria yang disana?" Tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk pria yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Pria itu terus mendekat dan mendekat, kakinya berjalan mendekati Lucy dan Natsu. Pria itu menatap lekat – lekat wajah Lucy yang ketakutan, lalu pria itu mengernyit heran.

"Siapa pria yang bersamamu?" Tanya pria itu kepada Lucy.

"Eng– " Perkataan Lucy terpotong oleh Natsu.

"Dia pacarku, jadi aku harap kau tidak mengganggunya!" Ancam Natsu dengan muka serius ala keluarga Dragneel.

"Pacar?!" Lucy terperangah dengan perkataan Natsu barusan.

"Jadi begitu", Pria itu membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Dragneel, apa maksudmu?!"Bentak Lucy.

"Luce, aku hanya melindungimu!"Ucap Natsu.

"Kau tidak perlu melindungiku, baka. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan ingat satu hal, jangan menggangguku la–" Belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Natsu sudah mengunci bibir Lucy menggunakannya bibirnya.

( Lucy Pov)

Perasaan apa ini?, mengapa dadaku terasa hangat. Ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh Natsu dengan lancang, mengapa aku hanya diam. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kami – sama, perasaan apa ini. Ada sesuatu yang seakan ingin terbang melayang di udara, perasaan hangat apa ini?.

(Lucy End Pov)

Natsu melepas ciumannya, lalu ia tersenyum kepada Lucy. Mata Lucy tetap terbelalak dan mukanya merona merah, setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Alis Lucy berkerut, menahan marah dan….

**Plak..!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Minna – san, bagaimana bagus tidak?.

Reviews ya….! Karena reviews kalian membuatku senang…!


	2. Telepon

**Plak..!**

"Dragneel no baka!"

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Lucy berlari, menghindar dari Natsu. Entah perasaan apa yang membuncah di hatinya, senang ataukah marah. Lucy tidak mengetahuinya dengan jelas, semua seakan di putar ulang di pikirannya.

( Lucy Pov)

Aku tak tahu ini takdir atau bukan, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Entah senang atau marah yang aku rasakan saat ini, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Setiap aku memejamkan mataku, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kejadian tadi. Sangat jelas, sampai dadaku sesak saat membayangkannya.

Aku terus berlari tanpa ada tujuan sampai kakiku membawaku di depan sebuah rumah besar bak sebuah istana, ya itu adalah rumahku. Dengan lesu, aku membuka pagar rumahku yang sangat tinggi itu.

Tap…Tap…

Cklek…

Dengan sangat pelan aku membuka pintu rumahku, tak ada yang menyambutku dengan ramah dan tak ada yang menanti kedatanganku. Itu sudah biasa bagiku, para pelayan sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing – masing dan mama. Jangan di tanya, ia sedang sibuk dengan teman – teman bisnisnya.

Cklek….

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang terdapat di lantai satu, itu bukan kamarku. Kamarku ada di lantai dua, kakiku terlalu sakit untuk menaiki tangga. Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada kasur, menatap langit – langit sebentar lalu memejamkan mata.

**Disclaimer © Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning : Sengaja aku OOC-kan, Typho, Gaje,dll.**

**Natsu X Lucy.**

**Say I love You.**

**By.**

**KarinNalu4ever.**

"Nona…Nona…Nona Lucy…bangun…!"

"Ada apa, Mizuki – san?" Tanya Lucy dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ini sudah pagi, tidak biasanya anda bangun jam setengah enam pagi," Jawab Mizuki dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kau boleh pergi,".

"Baiklah. Saya pamit dulu, permisi!"

Lucy membalikkan badannya ke samping kanan, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar rasa kantuk yang mendera segera menghilang dari matanya. Lucy mengelus bulu putih nan bersih Charle dengan lembut, ia tersenyum lembut saat Charle mengeong manja.

"Dragneel adalah orang paling populer di sekolah setelah Fullbuster – san, Fernandez – san, Lion – san, dan Redfox – san. Sedangkan aku adalah orang yang paling di jauhi di sekolah, namun sekarang….."

~0o0o~

Lucy telah sampai di Fairy Tail Academy, dia sedang membuka lokernya dan mengambil sepatu berwarna putih. Ia memandang kosong lokernya, hampa. Itulah yang dirasakan Lucy sekarang, mamanya tidak pulang hari ini. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat agar menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi setiap rongga dadanya.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Natsu.

" ….."(Lucy tidak menjawab sapaan Natsu, ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri).

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Natsu untuk kedua kalinya.

"…."(Lucy tetap tidak menjawab).

Puk.

Lucy tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Natsu dan memandangnya dengan sinis dan menusuk. Natsu memberikan grins andalannya pada Lucy, rona merah menjalar ke seluruh wajah Lucy.

"M..mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Lucy seraya menutup lokernya lalu menguncinya.

"Hanya menyapa saja," Jawab Natsu

"Natsu. Kemarilah!" Panggil Gajeel padanya.

"Aku kesana dulu, selamat tinggal!" Pamit Natsu padanya.

Lucy menatap punggung Natsu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Lucy menyentuh pipinya kanannya, hanya hangat yang di rasakan jarinya saat menyentuh pipi kanannya. Lucy merutuki dirinya yang sangat mudah di buat tersipu.

"Heartfillia-san!" Panggil Juvia pada Lucy.

Lucy menoleh sekilas dan beranjak pergi tanpa menjawab panggilan Juvia. Lucy bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tetapi hanya tidak biasa berinteraksi dengan seseorang. Juvia menatap punggung Lucy dengan miris, ia ingin sekali berteman dengan Lucy Heartfillia.

"Juvia, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat!" Ucap Erza pada Juvia.

"Mungkin," Juvia sedikit kecewa pada Lucy yang tidak mau membalas panggilannya.

Levy tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Juvia. "Jangan sedih ya, Juvia!"

"Juvia, Juvia tidak sedih. Tetapi, hanya kecewa!".

~0o0o~

Lucy berjalan dengan pelan sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya, entah mengapa perasaannya saat ini terasa tidak enak. Satu-persatu murid mulai pergi dari koridor sampai koridor serasa seperti kuburan.

"Heartfillia!" Panggil seorang wanita di belakangnya.

Lucy tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang seakan panggilan tadi hanya angin lalu. Lucy tahu seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah sekelompok geng wanita penguasa sekolah.

"HEARTFILLIA!" Panggilan kali ini lebih keras.

Lucy menghela nafas pendek. "Ada apa kau memanggilku, Minerva-san?".

Minerva berjalan mendekati Lucy dengan langkah angkuh. "Kau berani-beraninya tidak menghiraukan panggilanku, sudah berlagak seperti penguasa?" .

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Minerva, ia benar-benar muak pada sikapnya. Sikap yang membuat orang lain menderita karenanya, sifat yang selalu menindas yang lemah. Lucy terus berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terdapat di ujung ruangan.

"Rupanya kau sudah berlagak seperti penguasa ya, Heartfillia-san?" Sindir seorang wanita memakai bandana berwarna putih, yang sedang bersender di tembok.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah denganmu, Kagura-san!" Ucap Lucy tenang, ia menganggap Kagura hanyalah angin yang melintas di sebelahnya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan gengku, tetapi seseorang yang berasal dari kelasmu yang membuat masalah denganku!"

Langkah Lucy terhenti, ia melihat Kagura melalui ekor matanya. "Lantas, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Memang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tetapi tetap saja dia sekelas denganmu. Dan kami akan menindas para gadis yang berasal dari kelasmu, tak terkecuali gadis yang membuat masalah denganku!"

Lucy membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah Kagura, ia melihat muka Kagura dengan pandangan menusuk. "Alasan seperti itu tidak masuk akal! Kau selalu menggunakan emosimu saat menyelesaikan suatu masalah, ingat kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Kau sudah dewasa, pakai otakmu kalau menyelesaikan masalah. Kau sudah berlagak bak seorang raja, dan hey! Siapa kau. Kau hanya seorang siswi sama sepertiku, tidak lebih!" Lucy berulangkali menunjuk wajah Kagura, ia memang tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Tetapi, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kagura marah.

Kagura menggeram tertahan, ia melayangkang tangannya dan bersiap menampar pipi Lucy. Tetapi, terlambat. Tangan Lucy sudah lebih dulu memegang erat pergelangan tangan Kagura, ia menatap Kagura dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

"**JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENGGANGGUKU ATAUPUN MENGGANGGU PARA GADIS DI KELASKU! INGAT ITU KAGURA!**" Ucap Lucy dengan penuh penekanan.

Lucy melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kagura lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan para gadis yang membuatnya kesal. Lucy membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat pelan, sampai-sampai para penghuni kelas tidak menyadarinya.

"Luce," Sapa Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Lucy.

Lucy tidak menanggapi sapaan Natsu yang terkesan ramah, ia menaruh tasnya di bangkunya dengan hati-hati. Lucy menduduki dirinya di bangkunya dan tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Natsu memperhatikannya, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ipodnya dan tak sengaja mengambil secarik kertas yang di berikan oleh Natsu kemarin. Lucy membukanya dan membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"_Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, dia hanya akan mengkhianatiku saja_" Batin Lucy lalu menaruh kertas itu di mejanya.

~0o0o~

Lucy membereskan buku IPA-nya dan memasukannya di tasnya, hari ini kegiatannya adalah mencatat pelajaran Matematika di perpustakaan. Lucy menghela nafas pendek, lalu bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki sedari tadi ia tempati.

Tap…Tap…

Lucy melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di koridor yang lengang, hanya segelintir siswa yang berlalu-lalang. Lucy tidak begitu mempedulikannya karena walau ia mempedulikannya sekalipun, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau berinteraksi dengannya. Tanpa sengaja Lucy bertemu Natsu yang berada di persimpangan koridor.

"Luce!" Sapa Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Lucy.

Lucy terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa membalas sapaan Natsu padanya, ia tidak mempedulikan Natsu yang mengikutinya dari persimpangan koridor tadi. Natsu mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamakan jalannya dengan Lucy.

"Hey,Luce!" Panggil Natsu lagi.

"Jangan panggil nama depanku dan namaku bukan Luce!" Ucap Lucy.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Aku nunggu semalaman, tahu…".

"Berhentilah mengikutiku! Aku ingin ke perpustakaan tanpa ada gangguanmu, Dragneel. Selain itu, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mau menelponmu!"

"Setidaknya, sebentar saja!"

"Aku benci Handphone!"

"Hah?! Lalu bagaimana kau menghubungi temanmu?"

Lucy menunjukan handphone-nya pada Natsu. " Aku tidak mempunyai teman!. Dan aku ingin kau tidak mengikutiku lagi!".

Natsu terperangah saat melihat jumlah memori penyimpanan di handphone-nya hanya satu orang yaitu mamanya sendiri, Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa alasannya sampai kau tidak mempunyai teman?".

"Manusia itu cepat sekali mengkhianati orang lain dan sekolah hanyalah perkumpulan orang bodoh yang ingin memanfaatkan orang lain, semua orang memainkan peran masing-masing dengan sangat baik. Seperti halnya sebuah permainan, lalu setelah mereka bosan akan meninggalkannya. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin bergaul dengan seseorang yang bernama teman!" Ucap Lucy secara jujur pada Natsu.

Lucy berbalik dan meninggalkan Natsu begitu saja, tetapi ada sebuah lengan kekar yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan pandangan datar.

"Tidak semua orang seperti yang kau jelaskan padaku,Luce!" Ujar Natsu dengan serius.

Lucy tersenyum. "Semuanya seperti itu!, aku tidak membutuhkan teman!".

"Luce. Dengarkanlah penjelasanku baik-baik!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mencatat sebuah pelajaran!"

"Lucy Heartfillia. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, selain kesal?. Jawab dengan jujur!"

"Mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya Natsu dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu jawabannya akan ku jawab, yang sekarang ku rasakan saat ini adalah hampa dan sepi!" Jawab Lucy datar.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan hampa dan sepi lagi saat bersama teman, kau akan merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Aku menjamin, hari-harimu akan sangat berwarna jika bersama teman. Dan aku tadi melihat kau membela Erza secara tidak langsung, kau melawan geng Kagura dan Minerva seorang diri untuk membela orang yang di tindas oleh mereka,"

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Gadis yang dimaksud Kagura adalah Erza Scarlet, ia tak sengaja membuat masalah dengan Kagura!"

"Lantas apa yang kau maksud?"

"Bukalah hatimu untuk orang yang ada di sekitarmu! Banyak orang yang ingin berteman denganmu, aku menjamin itu!" Ucap Natsu dengan serius.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi,"

Natsu melepaskan genggamannya pada Lucy dan membiarkan gadis bermarga Heartfillia itu pergi. Natsu menghela nafas pendek, ia sangat tidak mengerti cara berpikir Lucy. Menurutnya Lucy adalah seorang gadis yang membutuhkan kehangatan di hatinya, gunung es yang telah lama bersarang di hatinya harus segera di cairkan.

"Akhirnya, kau ketemu!" Kata seseorang di belakang Natsu.

Natsu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah dua sejoli, Erza dan Jellal. "Kalian mencariku?".

"Ya, kami sudah berkeliling di sekolah ini dan ternyata kau disini!" Jawab Erza.

"Mengapa kau bengong disini?" Tanya Jellal.

"Aku tidak bengong, hanya menyelesaikan sedikit urusan!"

"Oh. Ayo, kita ke karaoke. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana, nanti aku akan mengajak Juvia dan Levy! Kau kemarin sudah berjanji pada Jellal kan?" Ajak Erza.

"Benar juga, nanti pulang sekolah kita pergi!" Natsu menerima ajakan Erza dan Jellal dengan senang hati.

"Ya,"

Di perpustakaan….

"Arghhhhhhh…!. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi!" Keluh Lucy sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

Lucy menidurkan kepalanya di tangannya, pikirannya tidak berfokus pada rumus-rumus Matematika yang baru saja ia tulis. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya, ia kembali mengingat perkataan Natsu barusan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Lucy pada diri sendiri.

"_Bukalah hatimu untuk orang yang ada di sekitarmu! Banyak orang yang ingin berteman denganmu, aku menjamin itu!_" Perkataan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Lucy.

"Mungkin, aku harus membuka hatiku untuk mereka" Ucap Lucy pelan.

Lucy menutup buku catatannya dan membereskan alat-alat tulis yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan, lalu ia melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

~0o0o~

Teng…Teng….Teng….

Pelajaran telah usai, para murid sudah kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Lucy tengah sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajaran lalu di masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Di kelas itu hanya tersisa beberapa orang termasuk Lucy, satu-persatu para murid pergi dan hanya mengsisakan Erza,Juvia, dan Levy.

Lucy berniat meminta maaf pada ketiga gadis itu, yang selalu di tolak keberadaannya oleh Lucy. Ia menghampiri mereka dengan langkah pelan agar tidak mengagetkan mereka, Lucy tersenyum kecil saat Erza menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa,Heartfillia-san?" Tanya Erza dengan senyuman.

"…Maaf," Ucap Lucy pelan, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Levy mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?, kami tidak mengerti!"

"Maaf karena menolak keberadaan kalian, hanya kalian yang menyadari keberadaanku. Aku ingin kalian berteman denganku,"

Juvia tersenyum lembut. " Aku sudah sangat lama ingin berteman denganmu, Heartfillia-san!".

" Aku dan Erza juga, tetapi kami tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatimu. Setiap kami mendekatimu pasti kau menghindari kami,"

"Kalian menerimaku sebagai teman kalian?" Tanya Lucy dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya," Jawab Erza.

"Terima kasih,"

Tak ada yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Loke, dan Gajeel mengintip pembicaraan mereka. Natsu tersenyum lembut saat Lucy sudah menerima keberadaan seseorang di sekitarnya.

"_Akhirnya, gunung es yang bersarang di hati Luce telah mencair_!" Batin Natsu senang.

~0o0o~

"Oh ya, Heartfillia-san. Aku dengar kau kemarin berciuman dengan Natsu,ya?" Tanya Levy di sertai seringaiannya.

Lucy terkejut setengah mati, mukanya tiba-tiba semerah kepiting rebus. "Eh….T-tidak!".

"Masa? Kenapa mukamu memerah begitu?" Tanya Levy lagi disertai seringaian yang makin lebar.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau dikasih nomer handphone-nya,Natsu. Hanya kau saja yang mempunyainya lho…!" Timpal Juvia.

"A-aku memang berciuman dengan Natsu kemarin!" Ucap Lucy dengan jujur.

"Aku dengar hanya Yukino dari kelas X-B saja yang tidak pernah di cium Natsu!" Ujar Erza.

"Dan kabarnya Natsu pernah mencium setiap gadis cantik dan imut di Fairy Tail Academy, tidak termasuk kami karena kami sudah mempunyai pacar!" Kata Juvia serius.

Lucy sangat terkejut saat mengetahui fakta itu, tetapi ia secepat mungkin menyembunyikannya keterjutannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, entah mengapa hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik.

"Lucy kami akan pergi ke tempat karaoke, apakah kau mau ikut?" Tanya Levy.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pulang secepatnya," Jawab Lucy dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Selamat tinggal!" Pamit Erza pada Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk. "Ya,"

"Hati-hati, Heartfillia-san!" Ucap Juvia.

Gerbang sekolah sudah sangat sepi dan sunyi, hanya menyisakan Lucy seorang yang tengah menatap langit yang sudah mulai senja. Lucy berjalan menjauh dari Fairy Tail Academy, ia sesekali bersenandung agar rasa bosannya menghilang. Langit sudah mulai membiru seiring berjalannya waktu, orang-orang yang beralu-lalang lama-kelamaan makin sedikit.

Lucy melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. " Sudah jam enam sore. Stasiun pasti sudah tutup, terpaksa harus berjalan sampai rumah!".

Langit sudah menggelap, lampu-lampu penerang jalan mulai di nyalakan. Orang-orang yang melintas sudah kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing, hanya tersisa Lucy seorang dan segelintir orang yang melintas. Lucy memotong jalan melewati sebuah gang yang sunyi agar sampai dengan cepat di kediamannya.

"Hey, nona cantik!" Sapa seorang lelaki yang tengah mabuk.

"Ah?!" Lucy tersentak saat laki-laki itu merangkul bahunya.

"Nona cantik bermainlah denganku sebentar!" Pinta lelaki itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Lucy melepaskan rangkulan dari lelaki setengah baya dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Tap..Tap..Tap…Tap…

Lucy berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari lelaki itu dan apa mau di kata, Lucy mengambil jalan yang salah. Jalan yang diambil Lucy adalah jalan buntu, lelaki yang tadi menggodanya terus mengikutinya. Lucy memutar otaknya dan bersembunyi di antara drum minyak yang sudah kosong.

"Nona cantik, dimana kau?" Lelaki itu terus mencari Lucy di tempat-tempat tersembunyi.

"Aku harus menelpon mama," Ucap Lucy pelan.

Tuuuuut…..Tuuuuuut….Tuuuuut…

"_Pria itu adalah pria mabuk yang ku temui tempo hari, dan sekarang mengapa bertemu lagi. Aku takut, sangat takut. Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Saat itu aku di selamatkan oleh seorang pria dan sekarang siapa yang akan menolongku?. Mama, cepat angkat telponnya!"_

Klik..

"Siapa yag harus aku telpon?"

"Nona cantik dimana kau~"

"Dragneel. Aku harus menelponnya!" Lucy mengambil secarik kertas di sakunya, ia menekan nomer Natsu lalu di ia menelponnya.

Tuuuuuut…Tuuuuuuuuuuuuut…..Tuuuuuuuuut….

"Moshi-moshi, dengan siapa ini?" Tanya seseorang yang bersuara berat di seberang sana.

"Ano…. Ini Heartfillia….!" Ucap Lucy dengan suara bergetar.

"Luce, kau kenapa?"

"Tolong…. Aku mohon, tolong aku!. Seorang pria mabuk sedang mencariku, aku takut!"

"Tenanglah, Luce. Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Magnolia Street no 30, disana ada sebuah gang kecil. Masuklah kesana!"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Jangan takut oke!"

"Cepatlah!"

Tuuuuut…tuuuuuuuuuuut…

Tempat karaoke…

"Semuanya, aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan!" Ucap Natsu dengan terburu-buru.

Tap….Tap….Tap….

Natsu terus berlari tanpa mengenal rasa lelah, pikirannya terpusat pada keselamatan Lucy. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya, dadanya mulai terasa sakit karena terus tanpa istirahat sedikitpun.

Natsu mengambil jalan pintas yang menghubungkan ke jalan Magnolia nomer tiga. Beberapa preman sempat menghadang Natsu, tetapi dengan cepat Natsu menghabisi mereka. Dari kejauhan Natsu melihat seorang lelaki setengah baya yang berjalan dengan gontai, di tangannya terdapat botol minuman keras yang sudah tandas isinya. Natsu mengingat lelaki itu, lelaki yang menggoda gadis berambut blonde seperti Lucy tempo hari.

Sayup-sayup Natsu mendengar lelaki itu memanggil-manggil seseorang menggunakan suara menggoda. Natsu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Lucy-lah yang di panggil lelaki itu, Natsu menambah kecepatan larinya untuk dapat lebih cepat menyelamatkan Lucy.

"Nona can–"

**Buakh…!**

Pria itu langsung tak sadarkan diri saat Natsu memukul tengkuknya menggunakan balok kayu yang cukup besar. Natsu membuang balok kayu itu ke sembarang tempat, ia letakkan pria itu di sebelah drum minyak yang telah kosong.

Natsu berteriak dengan keras agar Lucy dapat mendengar suaranya. "Luce, dimana kau?".

"Dragneel, apakah itu kau?" Lucy keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Natsu. "Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkanku!".

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, aku senang kau akhirnya dapat menelponku!. Oh ya, ini ada minuman untukmu! Aku tadi membawanya dari tempat karaoke," Natsu memberikan sekaleng minuman kepada Lucy.

"Terima kasih, ini uangnya!"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah mendapat bayarannya. Ciuman pertama-mu," Natsu memberikan grins andalannya pada Lucy

"Eh?!" Muka Lucy sudah semerah kepiting rebus, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan meninggalkan Natsu sendirian.

"Luce, kau mau di goda oleh preman atau pria mabuk. Lagi?"

Tap.

Lucy menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Antar aku sampai rumahku, aku takut!".

"Baiklah,"

Lucy dan Natsu keluar dari gang kecil itu dan melewati sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai, sesekali Lucy melirik Natsu yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menghadap ke depan tanpa melirik ke arah Natsu.

"_Aku tidak mengerti dirinya, tetapi…. Mungkin aku akan mencoba sedikit mempercayainya…"_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued….


End file.
